To Imladris We Go
by Edengwen
Summary: Traveling for the first time to Imladris can be scary for the young prince of the Greenwood however it is not a normal visit for his father King Thranduil. Nearly killing one of his oldest friends and then with an orc attack will he lose his captain or will by change a new friendship form because of it. Have a look through Legolas' foot steps as he meets new faces and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As King Thranduil with his royal guard and his young son entered Imladris' boards his son who was riding with him looked up at his father. "Ada what is Imladris like?" The young elfling had never left the safety of the Kingdom walls as the Greenwood had become dangerous with the number of spiders and orcs that hid around the trees.

Thranduil looked down into his young son's eyes and smiled, "You will find out Ion-nin when we get there. We are in their boards now." Legolas looked around at his father's word but he saw no sign of a wall or any guards. All he saw was trees.

This scared the young elfling; anything could be in these woods. At home they had a thick stone wall hidden by trees with guards posted along it and in small camps to protect it. However Imladris seemed not to have ever.

Then they stopped and in front of them was one of the most beautiful creature Legolas had seen. A horse with a long mane and tail that seem to disappear into the wind as it flowed in the soft breeze. The horse seen from the first look as pale as the freshly laid snow, but as the small rays of sunlight that flowed through the tree line the horse seemed to be made from starlight.

However then the horse turned to face them and made its escape along the trail however it kept on looking back at them till it turned the corner. The company then continued on, small mutters started with the guard about the horse as some believed they had seen it before. Thranduil final answered. "The wild horses of Imladris do as they please in their grounds but this horse may belong to them as their horses are allowed to run free."

This was odd to Legolas why allow such a beautiful creature run free, someone could easily take it without them knowing. The company moved to follow the path of the horse, in around ten minutes Legolas believed he would not see the beautiful horse again but around the corner his eyes opened wide to see the horse now happy grazing.

Legolas this time saw that the horse had a silver bridle and saddle with a light blue almost silver pattern on its saddle blanket, this was very highly decorated. Thranduil then dismounted but signalled to his guards not to do the same, touching his horse's side the animal remained where it was with Legolas watching his father.

The horse raised his head to see Thranduil but then continued eating, so Thranduil continued moving towards the horse and as he moved his hand to take hold of the bridle however stopped when a voice made everyone jump.

"I would not do that if I was you mellon."

Thranduil quickly unsheathed his sword and quickly moved it to injurer the other however as he it met another blade. This blade unlike his father's was more curved, Legolas was now worried as was the guard however what Thranduil did next relaxed them. He sheathed his sword looking pleased but worried.

"My apologizes mellon-nin, I did not know it was you." Thranduil said to the elf hidden by the trees. However as his father had apologizes the elf moved into view. He was a tall elf with long golden hair but brighter than anyone else he had seen before. He turned to see the company and offered a smile to Tatharon, caption of Thranduil's guard. Legolas saw Tatharon smile and nod his head. The elf's face was ageless however his dark blue eyes looked older than any other elves' Legolas had seen. He also saw what the elf was wearing, a pale blue tunic with gold armor however the design, he could not see from the dark green cloak he wore.

"You are forgiven mellon-nin however if I was you, I would not try to kill or injury your friends." Thranduil pulled a face which made the other elf laugh. Then Thranduil became serious, "why are you here mellon?" he asked the elf.

"Waiting for you." He said moving past Thranduil towards the horse who lifted his head at the sound of the elf. The horse allowed him to mount the horse and then looked up at Thranduil. "Come Thranduil, we do not want to keep Elrond waiting any longer as you are already late as it is." He said.

Thranduil pulled a face at the elf and then rejoined his company and with mounting his horse and then quickly the company followed the elf, Tatharon joined the elf in front and they began to talk about things. Legolas only heard little of their conversation however Tatharon must have known this elf for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the moved through the forest Legolas could feel the air become fresher which meant that a river or a lake was nearby. However then as the turned the corner Legolas was shocked at what he saw. The buildings of Imladris were like they had been there since the forest had begun however this Kingdom had not been here as long as others.

The company past through what looked like a gate way however there wasn't any sign of a door nor that there any sign of one being there. Legolas could see elves moving around the buildings and stairways. Guards stood round as they entered and with the company entering the courtyard some of them watched elves.

As the company stopped in the main courtyard and some of the guards came and held the horses of their guests. The elf that held the golden haired elf's horse smiled and began to talk to the elf as he dismounted. Another elf held Thranduil's horse but did not speak.

Thranduil dismounted and then turned to help Legolas down from the horse. Then Legolas saw that the elf that held the golden haired elf horse was talking happily to the elf. In their Kingdom the guardsmen never talked to the higher born elves unless taking orders.

After all the Greenwood elves had dismounted the guards lead the horses away however as the golden haired elf turned his horse didn't move. Even with the full strength of the guards might, the horse would not move.

Instead the horse nibbled the elf's arm who turned with a smile on his face. "Go mellon, I will be along soon." And with them words the horse nodded and then started to move and the guard smiled a thanks to him and then left.

Thranduil looked at the elf and then his eyes followed the horse and then smiled at the elf, who shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Thranduil gave a little chuckle, and shook his head. Legolas looked between his ada and the other elf. Legolas knew by the way that his ada acted around this elf that he was a highly respected elf and they normally wouldn't tend their own horses unless travelling so he was a little confused.

"Your late." A voice came from the top of the stairs. Legolas saw a dark haired elf began to walk down the stairs looking at the golden elf. The golden elf rolled his eyes and signed before answering and he didn't even turn around.

"Erestor, I am only late because our good friends from the Greenwood are." The elf called Erestor moved round to look the golden elf's face. He signed and then answered, "Glorfindel sending word may have been better than no news at all. My Lord Elrond was beginning to get worried when we had not heard from you. He was planning to send a hunting party to find you."

"Erestor I am a grown elf, I am older than anyone else here so I can take care of myself." The elf called Glorfindel said pulling a face and then looked at the Erestor.

They continued their argument until a voice stopped them. "Peace you two." Legolas looked up at the staircase and saw another dark haired elf. He moved to join them into the courtyard. "Glorfindel it is nice to see you unharmed." The elf was checking Glorfindel for any injures.

Glorfindel signed as the elf walked up to him. "Elrond as you can see, I am completely unharmed. I am a skilled warrior and can handle myself well. When I get injured most of the time it has something to do with your sons."

Elrond smiled, and then turned to face Thranduil who had moved forward, "Welcome to Rivendell King Thranduil." He said bowing his head. "Hannon le Lord Elrond."

"We grow worried when you did not come at the time that we thought you would come." Elrond said looking at Glorfindel. Glorfindel smiled at his long time friend and shook his head.

Then a shout rang through the guards, a young guardsmen ran up to Glorfindel.

"My Lord. A group of orcs have been spotted entering our borders." Legolas could see Glorfindel looked at Elrond who nodded. "Go. But be careful." Glorfindel nodded and then looked at the young guard. "Gather the warriors that should be in the training ground and tell them to mount up now."

The guard nodded and quickly moved away. Tatharon then took Glorfindel's arm. "Let me come Glorfindel." Glorfindel signed but looked at him. "I am in charge Tatharon, no giving orders to my men." Tatharon nodded and then followed Glorfindel.

Elrond then moved on inside the hallway where both he and Erestor had come from. Then a sound like thunder came from behind them. Legolas turned to see a group of thirty elves all mounted and in armor. Glorfindel again was on his white stallion with Tatharon on a light bay mare. Some of the warriors were armed with bows, or swords or spears. All of them had more than one weapon. Fifteen of them had all three.

Legolas easily picked out Tatharon from his armor; all the others wore silver or gold armor with green or brown cloaks. Legolas looked at Lord Elrond who watched painfully at his friend and his warriors left Imladris. Thranduil could see that his son was worried about Tatharon; he had been a good friend to the young prince, so Thranduil placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Do not worry ion-nin, Glorfindel and Tatharon are both skilful warriors. They will be alright." Legolas looked up at his father and nodded, he knew that Tatharon could look after himself but he knew nothing about Glorfindel.

As there party moved on they met with another dark haired elf. However this one had a calmer face than Erestor. And his ropes were red and purple, warm colours and the smile on his face made Legolas like this elf more. "My Lord Elrond, King Thranduil your chambers have been made ready for you. Your warriors and guards rooms are also ready so I have sent another elf to come and collect them however I remember some of their faces from last time so they hopeful remember where their rooms are. I have made ready the chamber next to yours for prince Legolas. Is that all right Hir-nin?"

Lord Elrond smiled. "Yes Lindir that is fine with me. Please take Thranduil and Prince Legolas up to their chambers and I am sure that Erestor will take the warriors if they do not remember. Then Thranduil I would like a word in my office if that is not too much. Also Lindir please make aware of the healers that an orc pack is spotted just in case we have injured."

Lindir nodded as so did Erestor. Thranduil and Legolas followed Lindir into the private part of Imladris only for Elrond's family and close friends to live. Legolas went into his room to find it neatly made, the walls were golden with hints of blue. His balcony looked out on the valley; a few paintings were on the wall of the elvish history.

Legolas then changed out of his riding tunic and into his dress ropes for silver that his father had picked out before leaving to get changed himself. Legolas then walked onto the balcony and stood with his arms crossed along the metal bar and with his chin resting on his hands he watched the birds fly over the valley and then to the river that flowed through the valley. Then his room door opened, Thranduil walked onto the balcony and waited till Legolas turned to face him.

"I want you Legolas to remain in your room until I return from seeing Elrond. Is that understood?" Thranduil said with tone of an order, Legolas nodded and Thranduil smiled and with a pat on his shoulder his father left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Legolas looked out at Imladris, from his room at home he could not see where the river turns and runs to Laketown nor were the forest thins at the end of their borders. But here he could see the whole valley, the forest line, the rivers and small streams also the stables and armour plus the training ground where he saw warriors train. Imladris looked peaceful and quiet, a place where time itself could relax and enjoy the day.

Then Legolas re-entered his room to take a closer look at the paintings, however he stopped at his bed when he heard a voice close to his door. Not right outside however close to it so he could hear.

"Elladan come on." A voice said. It sounded a little annoyed at this Elladan. Then Elladan answered Legolas guest. "Elrohir why would you believe that when ada said no to you would grant us the wish to go and join Glorfindel if I asked him?"

Legolas had heard there names before however for some reason he could not place them. Then a voice that Legolas remembered from the courtyard echoed. "What are you two doing here?" Erestor asked the two elves.

"Erestor, how can you forget that we live here?"One of them said trying not to laugh at the same time.

A moan came from who Legolas guest was Erestor. "I am well aware of that fact Elrohir, however my question was meant to mean why are you here now at this time of day?" Erestor asked.

"We have only just returned from our patrol and went to change out of our riding clothes and then we heard from Lindir that Glorfindel had left very quickly with a group of our warriors to deal with a pack of orcs along with Tatharon. And we were discussing what is the chances were that our ada would allow us to follow if I asked him instead of Elrohir." The other said, and Legolas guest that it must have been Elladan speaking.

"And what did your ada say to that?" Erestor asked.

"No." Signed Elrohir.

"Then you know the answer that I will get brother." Elladan added ending their argument.

"Who are the books for Erestor?" Elrohir asked.

"They are for the prince of the Greenwood who arrived not that long ago with his father. King Thranduil is now in a meeting with your ada and I did not want the young prince to become bored and behave the way you two do."

There was a chuckle and a groan to this statement.

"We could take the books to the prince." Elrohir said.

"No I am not sure….." Erestor said with a hit of worry at Elrohir comment.

"I will make sure they are delivered Erestor. You have my word on that." Elladan said before Erestor could finish. The silence made Legolas believe that Erestor was thinking this over, then he final broke the silence. "Ok Elladan I will take your word that you will see that this is done."

"So you trust my dear older brother more than me?" Elrohir said. "Yes Elrohir I do." Erestor answered bluntly.

A laugh burst out from Elladan, Legolas guest.

Then Legolas heard a hard knock on his door. "Come in." Legolas quietly said however loud enough that the elves on the other side could hear him. Then his door opened and in result was Legolas' mouth to drop open at what he saw. He was seeing double.

"Hello Tithen pen." One of them said to him as they entered the room. "Hello." Legolas muttered. The two elves were the extra copy of each other both had thin faces with long dark brown hair with dark eyes. Both of them wore now purple and red dress ropes with their hair straight and placed in the style simpler to Lord Elrond's.

"It seems that we have a shy elfling brother." The other one said to his brother.

The one who spoke first looked at his brother and smiled. "My name tithen pen is Elladan and my brother here is Elrohir. What is your name tithen pen?" The one named Elladan.

"Legolas." He muttered not meeting the older elves' eyes. "Mae govannen Legolas." Elladan said. Holding out his hand for Legolas to shake so Legolas did so.

Elladan then moved towards the table in the left side of the room, "now Legolas here are some books from our library that Erestor thought you might like to send some time when your ada is busy." Elladan setting out five thick books along the table so Legolas could see the titles.

"These three…" Elladan pointed at three of the books, "are very good history books that you may like to know a little more about. However you may know something about them, like The Last Alliance and the Fall of Gondolin and the tale of the Greenwood. However you will more likely enjoy the songs and the tales of them tonight in the great telling. A good number of songs and tales are told then also some of the songs were beautiful to hear in the time of evening." Elladan explained.

Elrohir laughed and came to Legolas' other side and sat in one of the chairs there. "Yes Legolas you will enjoy Lindir telling of the tales and our ada will also be telling a tale or two. Lindir of course tells the tale of Gondolin well however….. He might if…" Elrohir said looking at his brother with a hopeful look.

"Elrohir do not ask him again, I am warning you brother." Elladan answered with a threatening tone.

"Peace Elladan I know, I just thought that Legolas here might want to hear it from someone who was there, but every time the time comes close he leaves the hall without a word, sometimes you do not know he was gone until you look at the seat that he use to be in a couple minutes before."

Elladan gave his brother a look however did not answer because Legolas spoke first.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked looking between both brothers. How both looked at him and then at each other, like they were reading each other's minds. "We are talking about Glorfindel." Elladan final said still looking at his brother.

"Why would Glorfindel leave before the tales had ended?" Legolas asked looking mostly at Elladan who he knew was the older of the two.

"Because he was there Legolas." Elrohir said making Legolas turn to look at him. "Glorfindel was one of the Lords of Gondolin and fought for most of the time they were attacked until he was ordered to cover the retreat out of the city." He added.

"You know of the Fall of Gondolin don't you Legolas"? Elladan asked. Legolas nodded. "They were betrayed." He said and both of them nodded.

"Yes and when the tale is told Glorfindel remember it more clearly and hates it. To remember how his close friends who were like family and the others being killed as wave apon wave of the enemies got into the city is hard for him."Elladan said.

"And he hates the tales being told because of this, ada doesn't like it much but he wasn't there even though our family was. Some of our family survived however some did not." Elrohir added.

"He rather remember them alive than the seconds or days before their deaths." Elladan then added.

Legolas now understood Glorfindel's early comment to Erestor, if he was in Gondolin then he was older than his grandfather if he was alive today. Then something came to his mind and without thinking he opened his mouth and said, "But Glorfindel of Gondolin was slain wasn't he? By a Balrog?"

Elladan and Elrohir both looked at each other. "Yes Legolas, Glorfindel was slain by a balrog on the cliff above the city." Elladan said with a hint of worry and pain. Speaking of a friend's death was hard however speaking of their death with them still walking around must have been odd. Legolas thought.

"When how….?" Legolas started however Elrohir quickly answered his untold question. "Mandos let him return for some reason however he has not told us that reason yet."

"Now Legolas, sadly we must talk to our ada and report our findings of our patrol with him. We will meet again at the feast tonight." Elladan said and he and his brother both smiled at him before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Legolas looked at the books that were still on the table. The one of the Last Alliance Legolas picked up, he opened it up to a map. The map of the battle plan which worked till Sauron had entered the battle. Then there was note of the battle, of Gil-Galad's death and Elendil.

Then Legolas was reading notes of the battle and jumped when he heard the door open. Luckily it wasn't an orc as he was reading about but his father. Thranduil entered the room and looked at the book in Legolas' hand.

Then he looked at the others on the table. Legolas looked at his father wanting to ask something. "Ada had Tatharon returned?" He asked remembering the story about a Greenwood elves being killed in the Last Alliance.

Thranduil looked up from the title of one of the books and into his son's eyes. "No Legolas not yet however he will return. The warriors of Imladris are all trained and have great skills. Glorfindel has trained most of the warriors himself; Tatharon is with a group of well seasoned warriors Legolas. They will be fine." Thranduil ended with a smile on his face. If only Glorfindel had heard him, he would never live it down. Yes sometimes he believed that Imladris had it luck that their valley was safe however they had a lot more orcs and warg attacks than the Greenwood. Also they also weren't as defended as Greenwood.

Then something came across in Legolas head. "Ada." Legolas said. To get his father's attention his father looked at him. "Who are Elladan and Elrohir?"

He knew that he heard their names before but he couldn't place it. Thranduil looked at his son with surprise but answered. "They are the sons of Elrond Legolas." Legolas then remembered where he had heard there names before. It was in the Greenwood by Tatharon after he had taken a message to Imladris for his father. Tatharon had told the whole hall when he returned from the trip about the twins of Elrond. And the jokes they told made even Thranduil chuckle.

"Why do they look the same ada?" Legolas then asked, Thranduil smiled at his son. True some elves believed it odd that they do look the double of each other, however after a few decades the twins had stopped informing others if they had gotten right one.

"Because ion-nin they are twins. They were born on the same evening; Elladan is older than Elrohir by around twenty minutes I believe." Legolas nodded. He understood now why Elrohir kept referring Elladan as his older brother even though they looked the same age.

Then a light knock on the door made Thranduil drop his smile, "Come." He ordered as the door opened and the elf walked into the room. It was Lindir; he bowed his head with his hand to his chest, and answered. "King Thranduil, the feast will soon begin and Hir-nin Elrond wanted me to come and inform you."

"Hannon le Lindir." Thranduil answered however then a thought came to mind. He knew that Legolas was worried about Tatharon. So Thranduil thought about what to say. As Lindir turned to leave.

"Lindir." Thranduil said, catching Lindir's attention.

"Yes King Thranduil?" Lindir said turning to face the King and Prince.

"Has any news of Tatharon or has he returned?" Thranduil asked looking from Lindir to his son. Hoping that Lindir would get the message that the news was needed to calm his son, and by the way Lindir looked at Legolas he understood the message.

"No, however three of the warriors have returned. One serious injured by an orc sword, from the report they said that the group of orcs attacked them wasn't the orc pack they were after however Glorfindel ordered them to return with the injured warrior however all of the others had small scratchers from the attack and they have continued on with the plan to take out the other orc pack and then return." Lindir finished.

"Thank you Lindir that is all." Thranduil said and Lindir bowed and left the room.

"See Legolas…" Thranduil said turning to look at his son. "Tatharon is well so come and enjoy the evening. Also as ion-nin I would like you to meet some of the Lords and Ladies of Imladris as it is important that you know them if anything happens to me. Also I would like you to know some of them before the elves of Lothlorien come." To this Legolas nodded, he had never met an elf from the Lorien wood before but he had been told that they were different from the elves of Greenwood or Imladris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The feast was not set to begin for another hour so Thranduil and Legolas entered the Hall of Fire were most of Thranduil's company remained with many of the Imladris lords and ladies too. The Lords of Imladris were all smiling or their faces were relaxed like nothing could stop them enjoying their evening. The elves of the Greenwood, some were sat together talking however some were talking to the elves that they knew in Imladris.

However then something made everyone turn to a small group of elves, there were five elves in total in the group that Legolas could see, three of them were from his Kingdom and warriors all alike. He knew them well also; they were normally with Tatharon or with the patrols but most of all they were part of the Royal Guard. Their names were Brethilon, Feron and Ornor. They too had changed into the dress robes. They were green and silver and very different to the Lords of Imladris. The other two were from Imladris; both of them were in golden robes with a smile on both of their faces. Brethilon was laughing so much that his face had gone a light shade of pink.

However if only Feron moved an inch Legolas sat that the elves were stood around two others, but he didn't need to see who they were laughing at. "Elladan, Elrohir please act your age." Erestor said standing behind Ornor and one of the other elf, both of them moved so the elves sitting could see him. And there were the twins both with large smiles on their faces.

Legolas smiled at both of the twins, "Erestor what is the fun in that?"One of them said, it was Elrohir, Legolas could tell from the robes. Elladan quickly took a drink from his glass to try to hide the fact that he was smiling.

Legolas knew that Elladan was older however it seemed that sometimes they both acted like elflings. However both of them smiled at our direction and as I turned my head I saw Lord Elrond enter the hall. He seemed to be shaking his head in their direction.

Legolas watched as Lord Elrond and his father moved to speak to another elf that was from Imladris. Legolas felt alone, stood in the Great Hall of Fire that he had heard so much about in his own home. He looked at each wall of the hall and say printings of the elvish history and the wood and stone carvings also showed the beauty of the Eldar.

The five elves moved away to speak to more of the party leaving Elladan and Elrohir sat alone. Legolas moved towards the two lords.

"Mae govannen Legolas." Elrohir said raising his glass towards the young prince before pouring the liquid into his mouth. Legolas smiled and moved towards the twins. Then his smiled faded, "Have you heard about what happened?" Legolas asked the twins.

"Yes…." Elrohir began looking like he didn't want to say the wrong thing to the young prince.

"However we know the warriors that have gone as we trained with them and well…Glorfindel personal trained us and has been like an uncle since our birth so there is no need to be worried." Elladan finished. Legolas nodded however everyone was telling him that the Imladris Warriors and Glorfindel were great skilled warriors but he didn't know.

But then the feast began and Legolas never got to speak to Elladan or Elrohir again when they were eating. The feasting hall was full of the lords and ladies of Imladris and the Greenwood, like his father said, he met nearly all of the people his father wanted him too.

At the table, he sat next to his father. Who remained on the left side of Lord Elrond, on the right was an empty seat. Legolas thought that the seat must be Glorfindel's, next to the empty seat was the twins, Elladan and Elrohir with Erestor and Lindir next to them.

Near the end of the meal, one of the warriors that Legolas could remember that was one of the warriors that had gone with the other and must be one that had returned moved quickly to Elrond and whispered something into his ear that Legolas couldn't hear. Elrond nodded towards his sons and then followed the guard out of the hall. Legolas looked at his father hoping that he knew what was going on. He heard the twins mutter something to each other. But his father remained quiet; Legolas was now a little upset. Had something happened to his friend?

After the meal Legolas followed his father and the other lords back into the Hall of Fire for the telling of the tales. Legolas sat next to his father and he saw the twins move back to their seats in the back of the room. Lindir stood in front of the fire that was still burning as brightly as it had been the first time Legolas had come into the hall.

Lindir began the tale of the building of Imladris. Legolas was listening, hearing the names like Glorfindel, Elrond and Gil-Galad. But also his grandfather, King Oropher had visited Imladris. His father never liked talking about his father's death because he couldn't stop it. Legolas remembered reading the book in his room, each of the chapters told him about the great loses. He found out that his grandfather has trained with Glorfindel months before the final battle.

At the end of the tale Legolas was detracted by someone coming into the room. He turned his head to see who it was. It was the guard from the hall, the one that made Elrond leave before the feast had fully ended. The guard moved towards the twins, he moved to Elladan and whispered something in his ear.

After he had finished, Elladan nodded. He got up out of his chair and the guard had already left the hall. Elrohir went to lift himself from his chair however Elladan shook his head so his twin lowered himself back into the chair. Elladan smiled at his brother and as he left he smiled towards Legolas. He knew that he had been watching them.

After Elladan had left Legolas zoned back in the tales and found that Lindir had started a new one. It was one about the Greenwood Kingdom, which Legolas had heard over a hundred times in his short life. He looked at Elrohir when he wasn't looking, as he was watching the door to which his brother had left. But it was odd, why would Lord Elrond and now his oldest son be called away. Elrohir really only remained so someone from their family was still with their guest.

Legolas thought something was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Legolas watched Elrohir until he heard the door open; coming into the room was the same guard. However this time the guard moved towards him, he moved towards his father's seat.

"King Thranduil?" The guard asked. Thranduil nodded his head to show that he was listening.

"Lord Elrond wishes your presents in the Healing Ward as soon as possible." Thranduil nodded and then stood up patting his son's shoulder and quickly left the room. Legolas now was getting worried, his father, Lord Elrond and Elladan had gone to the healing ward. Something was going on.

At the end of the tales, the other elves left the room. Not seeing that Legolas was still there as they left the hall for their own chambers. Legolas looked around the room and as he turned he saw Elrohir still sitting in his chair filling his glass with wine. Something in Elrohir's face made Legolas worry, there was something but Legolas couldn't place it, it was like all of his years had hit him at once. Legolas had seen this in his father when his mother had died.

"Can I help you with something Legolas?" Elrohir said not looking at the prince however placing the stopper in the bottle. Legolas didn't say anything at first as he didn't know that he had been spotted.

Legolas got down from his seat and moved slowly towards the Lord who was now taking a drink of his wine. "Where have my Adar and Elladan gone?" Legolas was worried. But he was hoping that maybe Elrohir would tell him that it was nothing and they only needed to talk without him but his hope was cut by the look on Elrohir's face.

"I will not lie to you Legolas; it must not be good news. My Adar, you see is one of the most powerful healer in all of Middle Earth. And from him me and my brother have inherited the same gift, but my brother being the eldest has the ability to use it more strongly." Elrohir looked at Legolas whose face was now cut with fear. To help calm the young elfling Elrohir added.

"Calm yourself Legolas, my brother and Adar are great healers if anyone is hurt they will do everything in their power to make sure they survive." Elrohir smiled at the young elfling hoping that he would believe him. However by Legolas face he was wrong. "How can you know? They could be too ill to heal and the herbs may do nothing for them." Legolas was now slowly panicking, but Elrohir did something that he didn't think he would.

"Legolas, the only reason I am here today is because of my brother." Elrohir said draining the rest of her wine from the glass. Smiling at the look of shock on Legolas' face, "come Legolas…." Elrohir said waving Legolas to take the seat next to his. "I will tell you the story."

Legolas then moved and sat in the seat and watched Elrohir, as the lord refilled his glass with wine before starting his tale.

"You see Legolas. Me and my brother often go on patrols of your lands to stop any orcs or goblins from entering them, however during one of our patrols we were ambushed by orcs…." Legolas saw Elrohir's eyes grow dark at the word, he knew from his own kingdom and from his mother that the Lady of Imladris had been captured by orcs, and because of this she had sailed. His mother had been good friends with the Lady and he had heard whispers from the guards that the sons of Elrond had gone to hurt as many orcs as possible for a few years.

"The orcs had court us by surprise and during the fighting I lost track of my brother and I didn't look where they were. And sadly an orc was able to stab me with his sword; he would have cut me in half if it hadn't been for an arrow from one of our warriors. The orcs sword hit me in the chest going through my lung…." Legolas looked shocked at Elrohir, he had heard of warriors been wounded similar to that and did not survive long.

"…after the battle, Elladan found me close to a tree. Captain of the warriors we had brought with us named Iachon; a good friend to us helped Elladan to get ready to heal me. He pulled the sword out when Elladan had contented with me. Healing the wound as Iachon tried to stop me from losing too much blood…" Legolas just looked at Elrohir with shock written all over his face. "…You see Legolas healing someone with our gifts takes a lot of our energy to heal someone. The more they are hurt the more dangerous it is for us to heal them….. Sadly healing me nearly killed my brother. He was so weak that he blacked out." Legolas saw pain rip across Elrohir's face, it was clear to him that remembering that he nearly lost his brother because of his actions still caused him pain.

But then Elrohir smiled. "Our Adar nearly had a fit when he saw the guard bring us in. Me covered in blood and still a little pale and Elladan pale white with no sign of injury. When Iachon told him what had happened he was angrier at me than Elladan. He knew how much losing each other would affect the other but he was still mad. I got a week training with Glorfindel for my actions learning again how to watch everything in battle."

Legolas smiled, he always wanted to learn to fight, he knew a little but he had only started training. "It's funny to you Legolas but not to me. Glorfindel trained me and my brother when we were young and well he gave me a right talking too before we started." Elrohir said with a smile.

"Come lets go to my chamber and I can show you some of my weapons that I have." Elrohir said standing, Legolas smiled and then followed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As Legolas followed Elrohir he looked outside to see a group of men. Legolas hadn't seen men before. He stopped and looked at them; Elrohir noticed that the young prince wasn't following him anymore. He turned to see him looking outside. He moved to see what the young prince was looking at and saw the group of men.

"Who are they Elrohir?" Legolas asked pointing at the men. Elrohir nodded understanding Legolas confusion; he knew that men never entered the Greenwood Kingdom.

"They are some of the Dunadan; they offend come and rest here. They also give us news on the orc movements and trouble that may be headed our way." Elrohir said smiling as he recalled a few faces in the group.

"Come Legolas, it is growing late. Maybe we will continue this tomorrow when we have both rested." Elrohir added moving the young prince away from the window. But as Elrohir took Legolas back to his room however as Elrohir opened the young princes room Elrohir's face fell. He went pale.

"Stay here Legolas." Elrohir said shutting the door and from what Legolas heard was Elrohir running down the hall and then stop. Legolas opened his door and looked out to see Erestor met Elrohir at the end of the hall.

"What happened?" Elrohir demanded, all trace of the happy lord gone.

"An orc pack attacked them, Glorfindel took three arrows to the chest and Tatharon took an arrow to the abdomen. Tatharon was healed by your Adar however Elladan tried to heal Glorfindel however he held on too long….." At Erestor word Elrohir had to hold onto the wall to stop himself from falling. "He lives Elrohir…. He pulled always in time but he has weakened himself. Your Adar is with them now."

Legolas wanted to run to Elrohir but he knew that Elrohir wanted him to stay here. Elrohir at this statement moved away in the direction that Legolas guest was the healing wing. He quietly as he opened it closed the door and just stood there. Everyone had told him not to worry, that Glorfindel and the warriors could protect Tatharon but they didn't.

He quickly got changed to bed and got into it. He didn't want to sleep but he knew that his father would check on him before returning to his chamber and he would have been angry if Legolas hadn't already gotten ready for bed. He wanted to know what had happened and what had happened to Elrohir. Why had he gone pale and then demand from Erestor what had happened? Like he knew he was looking for him.

Had Elrohir felt his brother leave him? Where the brother's connected somehow? And how had Elladan, knowing his gift nearly kill himself?

He knew that he would do his best to find them out when his thought was broken when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Legolas said loudly.

As the door opened, a dark haired elf came in. It was Lindir; he was carrying a tray with a cup of steaming tea. "King Thranduil asked me to bring you a warm drink to you." He said placing the drink on the bedside and smiled at the young prince.

"What happened to Tatharon?" Legolas asked quietly. Lindir stopped and looked at the young prince. "It is not my place Legolas." Lindir said quietly to Legolas. "Please Lindir, I know they got hurt."Legolas begged grabbing hold of Lindir's hand.

Lindir looked at Legolas and sadly smiled, he knew that the young prince must have heard something, "Who told you Legolas?" Lindir asked quietly, "I heard Elrohir and Erestor talking." Legolas muttered hoping that Lindir would not be angry at him for that. However when he looked back at Lindir and he was smiling, like he knew what he had heard.

"Elladan and Elrohir do have strong connection between each other. When one is injured the other has a strange way of knowing it. We do not know but they know. And Glorfindel has been like a family to them since they were born. So if he has come home injured they will do everything in their power to help him. And because of that it allowed Lord Elrond to heal Tatharon. Your friend will be well again in a few days Legolas. Do not worry."

And with that Legolas smiled at Lindir who smiled back, he was glad that he asked Lindir this. Lindir then left the room. Legolas picked up the cup and drank the warm liquid that warmed his inside, placing the cup back on the table and then fell onto his pillow he fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When Legolas opened his eyes, a warm summer air was coming from the balcony doors. Legolas looked outside to see soft rays of sun coming through his window. It was morning, he got out of bed and without getting out of his night clothes he walked onto the balcony. The rays danced like golden strings, at this time he forgot about the troubles of last night, this placed looked beautiful. He looked down at the valley and it was so peaceful that he could hear very bird's song.

Tatharon had told him of Imladris when he returned and he would sit and listen to his friend describe the valley but in real life it was more beautiful. However this thought made him remember the events of the night, Tatharon had been injured along with Glorfindel and then Elladan had injured himself healing his friend and what Elrohir called 'uncle'.

At this thought Legolas re-entered his room and dressed in his green tunic, it was his favourite one. Mainly for the silver leaf pattern sewed into the collar, he left his room and started looking for the way to the healing ward. He at first went the way that he saw Elrohir go, but then he found himself getting more and more lost. That was until he saw Brethilon walking towards him, the guard smiled at him, "Prince Legolas why are you here?" With no sense of anger that the prince was walking around Imladris, he was one of the royal guardsmen that Legolas liked. "I was looking to find Tatharon. Do you know where he is?" Legolas asked, Brethilon smiled.

"I have just seen him, he is awake and I can take you to see him if you like?" Brethilon said smiling as Legolas quickly nodded and started to follow Brethilon as they moved down the hall. Five minutes later Legolas saw two double doors felt open to show a hall with beds all along both side walls however they didn't go into the hall instead more past the hall to a small room next to it.

Brethilon knocked and Legolas heard Tatharon answer. "Come." As Brethilon entered the room Legolas heard Tatharon's voice more clearly. "Is something wrong Brethilon, you were only here a few minutes ago?" Worry was in his voice.

"Be at peace Tatharon, there is someone here to see you." And at that he let Legolas come into the room. And there on the bed lay Tatharon with bandages wrapped around his abdomen, however he was smiling.

"Good morning Legolas, come." He said patting the bed, Legolas moved and jumped onto the bed. He heard the door close and as he turned to find Brethilon gone.

"Are you ok Legolas?" Tatharon asked Legolas rolled his eyes as the captain knew him too well so he knew when something was annoying the prince.

"Do you know how Elladan is?" Legolas quietly muttered. Tatharon sadly smiled, "Elrond came and checked on me this morning and I asked about him. He is still asleep however that is normal. Glorfindel was awake this morning but fell back asleep soon after Elrond gave him some herbs for the pain." Legolas nodded, but when Tatharon started to chuckle it confused Legolas. Tatharon understood it. "Elrond has a habit of putting some sleeping herbs in with the herbs whenever Glorfindel came back injured…." Tatharon started however the door opened and someone else finished.

"I only do that because I knew him too well. He will try to move before he is fully healed and cause himself more pain and longer in here." Legolas turned to look who it was. It was Lord Elrond; he smiled at Legolas before speaking again.

"How do you feel Tatharon?" Elrond asked Tatharon.

"I am well Elrond, a little sore." Tatharon said hoping it didn't scare Legolas too much. Elrond nodded, "Would you like some herbs to help with the pain?" Elrond asked to which Tatharon nodded. Elrond smiled and went to leave the room. "And no sleeping herbs." Tatharon said as Elrond left but he left the room open so they knew he had heard him.

A few minutes later Elrond re-entered the room with a bowl of liquid that Legolas saw the remains of herbs mixed into it. "No there are no sleeping herbs in it; I know Thranduil has given you orders not to move so I don't need to give you any." Elrond said answering the question before it was even said.

"Now Legolas come and join me and your father in breakfast. I know you haven't eaten anything yet." And with that Legolas followed Elrond out of the room but waved at Tatharon as he drank the liquid. As he followed Elrond he asked, "Is Elladan ok?" He muttered quickly but Elrond heard him.

"Elladan will be alright in time, he did a risky thing however he will be alright. I believe Elrohir will injurer him more when he wakes up for this." Elrond said smiling at him, however when he mentioned his other son he grin turned evil. Legolas also smiled, he guessed as much.

Elrohir had nearly lost his brother and he wasn't going to live it down so quickly…. Not from the stories he had heard of the twins in his own Kingdom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Legolas finished his meal quicker than normal. He wanted to go and see Elrohir and Elladan if he could or speak to Glorfindel; he never really got to talk to him before he left to fight the orcs. But he wanted too, to talk to him about being a warrior and what it was like to be in battle. Tatharon spoke sometimes about the battle he has been in however his father asked him to miss out the killing. Thranduil and Elrond spoke quietly until Lindir entered the room. He smiled at the young prince before moving toward Elrond.

"Elrond, Elrohir asked me to come and get you." At this Elrond looked worried at Lindir.

"Do you know why Lindir?" Elrond asked Lindi, Thranduil looked at Elrond to his son; Legolas quickly picked up his cup and took a sip of water. "He didn't Hir-non, he just asked me to find you but not the reason." Elrond nodded and then turned to Thranduil.

"We will talk about other matters later Thranduil. I am sorry for this." Elrond said standing up and then following Lindir out of the room. Thranduil looked at his son with a worried look, Legolas didn't speak. But his father could see the worry and confusion in his sons face. "It will be alright Legolas."

And with that Thranduil started to leave the room. "I am going to speak with Tatharon, please behave yourself." His father said then he left the room. Legolas slowly left the room soon after, and started to look around the halls of Imladris. He heard a horn sound but didn't know its meaning. Legolas saw many other elves moving around the halls, some in armour so he guessed they were warriors or the guard. He couldn't tell, he saw some other in the practise fields were they were training. Sparing sometimes with blunt blades or practising archery; aiming at the marks with deadly aim. That what he wanted to learn most of all, his kingdom was famous for their archers however here they were famous for their swordsmanship.

He moved into a quiet garden near his chamber. He could see his window as he moved through it, then he saw someone he hadn't met yet. A lady sat on her own with a book in here hand quietly reading, she was a fair lady with her glossy dark hair laying down her back. She was in a light cream dress with the hint of gold that showed little blossom flowers flowing down it.

He didn't know if he was going to talk to her, he thought about quietly moving past her however she smiled and without looking. "Hello there young one, can I help you?" She said and then her eyes fell on Legolas.

"How did you hear me?" Legolas asked shocked. He was very light on his feet when he wanted too. However the lady softly smiled at him, "Young one, my hearing is better than that. Well, it had to be growing up with my brothers." Legolas smiled at this, I guessed something in his head. "You are Lady Arwen?" Legolas asked moving closer to her.

She smiled and nodded. "I arrived only a half an hour ago with my grandparents from Lothlorien." Legolas nodded but then his face fell. "Did they tell you? About….." Legolas could finish but Arwen did. "….About my brothers and Glorfindel?" Legolas nodded.

Arwen softly smiled. "Glorfindel will be up in no time. Though if my father has his way he will be staying in Imladris for a bit longer however I know Glorfindel and he will be out of his room in a day or two." She smiled and laughed at this. "And well for my brothers….if Elladan survives Elrohir temper and the long talk he will get from my father. He will be walking around causing trouble again with Elrohir."

Legolas smiled. "So you must be Legolas, son of Thranduil?" Arwen asked. Legolas nodded.

"Well then Legolas….." Arwen started closing her book. "…I am about to go and see Glorfindel would you care in joining me on that?" She finished and looked at him.

Legolas nodded. And walking side by side with Arwen moved in the direction of the healing ward and Glorfindel's private room. As they got there no one was at first glance in the room however the balcony doors were open. Legolas watched as Arwen slowly moved towards the open doors, as Legolas looked around the room he saw that the bed was unmade and empty.

"Adar will hurt you more if he finds you out of bed." Arwen said looking out onto the balcony. And what shocked Legolas the most was that as soon as Arwen had said this an elf with golden hair appeared in the door way. The elf smiled and Legolas remembered that it was Glorfindel, his left arm was bandaged and he held it close to his body.

"What your Adar doesn't know wouldn't hurt him, nor me." Glorfindel said re-entering the room.

"And what if I told him?" Arwen said watching as Glorfindel sat on the bed. "Well then Arwen I will inform your brothers that it was you how thought to teach them a lesson you would die their clothes a lovely shade of pink. I do believe that they thought that someone must have placed their cream clothes in the wash with something red." Glorfindel smiled at Arwen's shocked face but then she smiled.

"Alright Glorfindel, I will not breath a word." Arwen said smiling and then turning to Legolas. "So Legolas I don't believe you have met Glorfindel before. Glorfindel this is Legolas, King Thranduil's son." Arwen said and Legolas shyly looked at the floor.

However when he looked at Glorfindel, he was smiling at him. "Well final we get to meet properly Legolas."


End file.
